The Apprentice
by bookwormbibliophile
Summary: A new apprentice of Slade's will soon change everything for the Titans. Can they survive this? Can she? Robin/OC


_A/N: Original Character alert! Yes, the main character of this story (aside from Robin, and occasionally the other Titans) is of my own creation. Well, sorta. Give her a chance, would ya? You might grow to love her as much as I do…. _

_This will probably be a very, very long story. No, I don't know how long yet: I'm still in the drafting stage! Exciting, right? You guys will know not long after I do what's going on. Maybe sooner… Hmmm…_

_Obligatory "I own none of this" statement. The Teen Titans do not belong to me, they belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. I will not repeat this every chapter- this is a general statement that encompasses all my chapters. So there. _

_As far as a timeline goes for this story, I don't really have one- except to tell you it takes place after the whole Tara debacle and long before the end of the show. _

_I want to take this moment to acknowledge how much of my desire to write this story goes to Kryalla Orchid, who's stories are so amazing I could not help but feel inspired to write myself. Please, if you ever loved Teen Titans, read her stuff. It's linked under my favorite authors. She's beyond words._

**Chapter One: The Switch**

Hidden deep in the shadows of the narrow alleyway, she watched silently as Cinderblock smashed his way through the front door of the jewelry store. The alarm was already going off, piercing the night air with its shrill screeching. She strained to hear beyond the alarm, to hear Cinderblock lumbering around clumsily inside the small building. The sound of more glass breaking tinkled in the air, quieting for only a few moments before he emerged, holding boxes full of glittering gems and diamonds.

She narrowed her eyes at him; if the Teen Titans didn't show up soon, he was going to get away, and all this would be pointless. She fought the urge to sigh and waited patiently.

Sure enough, within moments a blast of white-blue light rocked the street. Cyborg dropped down from the night sky, his sonic cannon steadily trained on Cinderblock. Beast Boy in his Pteranodon form flew overhead before landing with a thud as a gorilla. Raven too swooped in, allowing her black energy to lower her to the ground next to her teammates. With a roar, Cinderblock threw down his treasures, grabbed a nearby car, and threw it at the Titans, quickly followed by two more. They scattered to duck the oncoming missiles, rushing at Cinderblock.

Sinking deeper into the shadows, she grew anxious as no one else appeared. Where were the remaining two Titans? They needed to be here…

Cinderblock was, somehow, managing to hold off the Titans. He had tackled Cyborg into a building, effectively trapping him under the debris that fell on him. Raven was attempting to help clear him out while Beast Boy kept Cinderblock distracted, alternating between a gorilla, a T-Rex, and a rhino. Dodging a punch from Beast Boy, he failed to see the solid fist coming at him before it was too late. Rhino Beast Boy slammed into the building by the alleyway, falling apparently unconscious to the ground as himself.

She considered his prone form briefly, but her eyes were drawn back to the action when movement in the sky caught her eye.

As Cinderblock turned to grab his jewels and flee, a small explosion hit his chest and he rocked back. Robin skidded to a stop on his R-Cycle, jumping off and throwing more disc grenades as he leaped through the air. Following closely behind him was a streak of bright green light- Starfire, flying gracefully through the sky to land at the entrance of her alleyway beside the unconscious Beast Boy.

She allowed herself a small smile.

Seeing the pair blocking his way, Cinderblock roared again. He was quickly showered with green energy bolts and explosions, creating a layer of dust and smoke that was difficult to see through. There was a terrific crash as Cinderblock fell to the ground. Coughing, Robin called out, "Starfire?" as he threw ice bombs in the general vicinity of the villain, hoping to trap him while he was down.

"I am here!"

"Raven?"

"Over here. A little help would be nice- Cyborg is buried."

"Where's Beast Boy?"

"He is with me, Robin. I believe he is injured- he has not yet woken up. Should I take him back to the Tower?"

Robin coughed again before replying, "No, Star- we might need your strength. Just move him somewhere he can't get hurt."

Before Starfire had a chance to lift her friend, however, the smoke cleared enough for her to see that Cinderblock had broken free of his icy restraints and was climbing to his feet. Seeing that Starfire was closest, he charged her, swinging his giant fist. Starfire easily blocked it and reared back to deliver her own punch when-

A small metal ball bounced its way out of the alley behind her to land at her feet. Starfire stared down at it, confused. Then her eyes widened in alarm as she whispered, "Metallic chromium?" before an explosive sneeze ripped from her, sending her crashing back into the building. Cinderblock took this stunned moment and kicked Starfire, hard, deep into the narrow alleyway.

Starfire moaned softly, attempting to push herself to her knees. A strong shove to her back sent her sprawling back down. Rolling over, she saw a dark silhouette standing above her. The figure was female, but no specific features were visible in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Starfire whispered.

There was no response. The figure cocked her head, looking down at Starfire, and suddenly moved closer. Starfire felt, rather than saw, a fist coming at her head. The last thing she saw before unconsciousness claimed her was a pair of cold light-blue eyes gleaming at her in the dark.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, having heard an explosion and seen Starfire get kicked. When there was no reply, he snarled and threw himself at Cinderblock, viciously kicking and wielding his bo-staff. Cinderblock was forced to back away slowly, beginning to crumble under the onslaught. Before he had a chance to run, a band of black energy wrapped around him tightly. Straining uselessly, he finally collapsed when a blast of white-blue light hit him in the shoulder.

Seeing that the now-freed Cyborg had everything under control, Robin barked, "Beast Boy!" at Raven as he dove past his friend into the alleyway. He stopped short, unable to see anything in the gloom. "Star?" he called fearfully, rummaging around in his belt for something to light the pitch-black night. Breaking a glow capsule, his heart stopped when he saw her lying motionless on the ground. Grabbing her shoulders, he gently rolled her over, feeling for a pulse and sighing with relief when he found it.

His touch seemed to awaken her, as she opened her eyes slowly. "Robin?" she whispered slowly.

"I'm here," he breathed, "You're going to be fine. Raven will be over in a minute to check on you. Does anything hurt?"

She frowned at him, as though she could not understand him. Finally, she whispered, "My head," and closed her eyes, letting her body fall limp. Robin saw with growing panic that blood caked the side of her head. He shook her roughly in an attempt to keep her awake.

"No," he said, almost angrily, "Stay awake, Star! You have to stay awake. You could have a concussion, or internal bleeding or something. Starfire! Don't you dare close your eyes! That's an order!"

She didn't respond. Robin swore and gently lifted her limp body into his arms. He carried her out of the alley, bellowing for Raven. She walked over swiftly, stiffening as she saw the lifeless-looking girl in his arms. "She passed out," Robin said through gritted teeth, "And she has a pretty bad head wound. Beast Boy?"

"He's fine," she said absently, "Awake and over with Cyborg. Mad he missed most of the action. We have to get Starfire back to the tower now."

Robin nodded and adjusted his grip on the girl. "Tell Cyborg and Beast Boy to take Cinderblock in. I'll take Starfire back to the Tower- get back before me and prepare the infirmary."

Without another word Raven whirled and went to speak with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin threw on his helmet and, with another quick worried glance at Starfire, settled her in front of him on the R-Cycle. As he drove away, her head cradled into his chest, her eyes opened for a moment. When the light of the moon hit them, they flashed a pale, cold blue.


End file.
